battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Comrades
Comrades is the sixth mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. The player takes on the role of Dimitri Mayakovsky for the first time. The mission is set in the EURONEXT stock exchange in Paris, France. Synopsis Entering the Stock Exchange The GRU agents begin by infiltrating the PLR staging area for the gas attack, the EURONEXT Paris Stock Exchange. The three - Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir, make their way through the parking garage of the building, but quickly losing the element of surprise and engaging the PLR operatives without care for stealth. Gas Attack Once inside, the agents move and clear various offices and rooms, killing all of the PLR operatives to be found. As they move, they try to stay within range of Dima's jammer, which would prevent the nuclear weapon from detonating. However, as they find the bomb carrier on the basement area, the man flees, and subsequently begins the gas attack, prompting the GRU agents (and any PLR operatives remaining) to put on the gas masks they had brought along. The gas begins to seep in through the walls, and very quickly, kills anybody who does not have a gas mask. Such in the case that dead civilians found everywhere the building were the ones trapped in the gas attack, as hinted by Vladimir. Chase on the building The GRU agents continue to move and pursue the bomb carrier from the different areas of the building, with the chase starting from the gas attack, to different office rooms, and up the main control room up to the main entrance. Chase on the streets When they come across a PLR assault on the police who had taken up a position outside the Stock Exchange, initially the GRU agents wait, believing the police would drive the carrier back towards them. However, as Dima attempts to apprehend the carrier, he turns again and successfully darts through the police blockade, leaving the GRU agents and the remaining PLR operatives to contend with the Gendarmerie. Dima and the others attempt to move quickly through the wreckage and abandoned cars where the police are taking cover. They engage and kill any of the police who stand in their way, including several GIGN officers who arrive on scene to assist the police officers on scene. Vladimir's death As the GRU agents come near to catching the operative, who had taken off down a small alley, an RPG streaks by, nearly striking Dima and Kiril, but instead hitting a bus behind the two. Vladimir is struck, both by the blast and by a large piece of shrapnel resulting from the blast, which impales him through the chest. As he dies, Dima moves Vladimir to rest up against a wall, and then continues with Kiril, although his hearing is temporarily deafened from the RPG explosion. Nuclear Explosion Dima and Kiril keep moving after the bomb carrier, killing anybody who gets in their way, even as the PLR and Gendarmerie trade fire in the streets. Finally, Dima manages to catch up to the carrier. After a melee fight, Dima kills the operative by tossing his body onto the nearby metro tracks. Dima and Kiril then open the duffel bag the nuclear weapon was supposed to be in, only to find it was a ruse. After several seconds, the real nuclear weapon detonates some distance away at the EURONEXT exchange. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *Kiril will always hold an AS Val, even when during the Chase sequence. *At the start you can jump over the white van without cutting the cable. If you do that Kiril and Vladimir follow you but the map only loads up to the Stock Exchange room. So you can't go in there and you have to restart the complete mission. *The chase sequence with the carrier melodramatically changes upon Vladimir's death; first with the slow heartbeat, and medical music cue playing on background, some movements are displayed slowly, and enemies will automatically die upon getting close to them. *Sometimes during the chase sequence, if the player runs through fast enough ignoring all enemies and leaving Vladimir and Kiril far behind; during the scene where Vladimir is impaled, the player will notice that Vladimir is missing with the bloodied shrapnel floating through the air. Dima and Kiril then drag an invisible body over to the wall where they are meant to drag Vladimir, who in this case is invisible. *Two of the Quick Time Events in this mission are not mandatory as compared to the others; even if you fail the Quick Time Events in the bank, the player will not be hurt or die, but instead, Vladimir will be the one performing the action upon the player's failure. *This is the most destructible level in the game. It has the most destructive parts by the usage of small arms (rifles, and grenades). Hence, large portions like cars, columns, scripted explosions, glasses, machines, and cubicles are available for destruction without the use of rocket launchers. *If you complete the chase sequence in 2 minutes and 30 seconds without dying (any difficulty), you earn the The Professional achievement/trophy. The chase sequence starts after the Gendarmerie start firing at you and ends when the heartbeat and medical music stops after Vladimir's death. *At the point where you are at the main entrance of the bank (just before getting outside), an explosion will cause the glass ceiling to fall down, if you go to the center part, Dima will appear to be hit, but actually, does not get any damage or injuries. *If you would go to the center a few seconds after the debris falls down, Dima will initiate the script but would be floating above the ground for a matter of seconds. *Strangely, The PLR operatives on this level sometimes yell "Amrikaiha-ye la'massab (Persian: آمریکایی‌ها لامذهب) (Goddamn Americans)" while their enemies are actually Russian. *After the player takes off his mask at the entrance, he/she can run back inside and take no damage and not die from the gas. *Dima may cut the wire with the stock of his rifle instead of his Machete. *It is possible to shoot the bomb carrier before the final Quick Time Event, but he only may recoil from the shots, and never die. *Comrades was originally going to be called "The Longest Hour" as seen by the Battlelog Alpha's Campaign section. *Another glitch can occur where Kiril will be invisible when opening the bomb container, the case will still open, and Kiril will still be talking. *There is a glitch where you can't see Kiril or Vladimir in the car scene. *Another glitch is when you first enter the car park and go cut the wires, its possible to fall out of the map *Sometimes if you run at the end of the chase behind Kiril and the bomb-carrier the map doesn't load quickly enough, so you can outrun the bomb-carrier because he stands still (you can't kill him). If this happens and you wait for the map to load completely, you can run up the stairs to the train station, turn back and you can swim two meters over the street up to another level that is about two meters above the stairs you ran down before. *It is possible to climb on top of the white van directly after the player gets out of the SUV. Once on top, the player can jump over the fence and explore Paris without penalty or boundary. However, it becomes impossible to return to the objective area. *This is the only level in Battlefield 3 to feature a fight between two different enemy factions. *Interestingly, the escaping PLR operatives after exiting the EURONEXT building (including the nuke carrier) can actually be shot by French forces before the final scripted event. *The French forces do not have the ability to melee the player. *In the Russian version, this mission is called "Братья по оружию" (Brothers in Arms). Walkthrough 640px ru:Братья по оружию Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels